<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redmond's Flufftober by DisgruntledPelican, NeelyO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830450">Redmond's Flufftober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican'>DisgruntledPelican</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO'>NeelyO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Furry POV, Giant Hedgie, Helping, M/M, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad Noah goes on a trip. Dad and Redmond are left at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Redmond Levy: Very Good Boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flufftober #7: “Stop hogging the blanket”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DisgruntledPelican and NeelyO here—we are ecstatic to be writing together again! Redmond is fluffy, so we thought he'd be perfect for Flufftober. </p><p>Chapter 2 is prompt 8 and will be posted tomorrow. Chapters 3 and 4 are prompts 25 and 26. Look for them a little later this month!</p><p>This fic takes place in the world of our first Redmond story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329295/chapters/53338975"> The Redmond Chronicles</a>. We'd love for you to take a look if you haven't read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad turned the page of the Goddess Mariah calendar in the kitchen early the morning that Dad Noah took two suitcases and his guitar case out to the car. There were <em> so many </em> mouth kisses before Dad Noah drove away that I got bored (not jealous) and wandered back into the house and found Giant Hedgie. </p><p>Before he had to leave, Dad Noah had made time to play a very invigorating game of morning fetch with Hedgie, so he still smelled like Dad Noah, and that was nice. </p><p>When Dad came back into the house, he wiped his eyes, clapped his hands, and we got started on the day. Breakfast for both of us—check. Starbucks run—check. Time at the dog park—YES CHECK! Then dad had to work so we settled in at home. I helped by keeping his feet warm. With the turn of the calendar page came a change in the weather, and I knew my job on writing days included <em> snuggling as needed</em>.</p><p>The day felt normal till after dinner. That was when Dad Noah’s absence was really obvious. Usually, the three of us would pile on the couch for some TV, but tonight Dad talked on FaceTime with Dad Noah instead of watching <em> House Hunters</em>. Which was okay, because honestly the last three episodes hadn’t included any dogs, and they were the best part.</p><p>After saying goodnight to Dad Noah, Dad got all settled in the bed with his book, so I started making circles in my bed by the window. Tonight felt like it might be a four-circle night. I wasn’t sure yet. I had Giant Hedgie with me to keep Dad Noah’s smell close.</p><p>Before I even finished my second circle, Dad called my name. He patted the bed next to him and invited me up. I looked around to be sure he was really talking to me, and that made him laugh. And I do love to make him laugh, so I grabbed Hedgie, jumped up, and started trying for mouth kisses. Maybe he missed mouth kisses from Dad Noah and would let me give him some!</p><p>But it turned out he just really wanted some snuggles, which is part of my job even when writing is over for the day. I was very happy to help. When he was done reading he didn’t send me back to my bed. And when he turned off the lamp, he still didn’t send me back to my bed. Instead he laughed as he scooted down and tried to arrange himself, telling me to “stop hogging the blanket” and to “give me my pillow.” I wasn’t sure about those things, but knew that if this is where Dad needed me to be, this is where I would stay. I made sure Hedgie was right there with us. I figured since I liked the smell of Dad Noah, Dad would, too. And I don’t mind sharing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flufftober #8:Unwavering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad turned another page of the Goddess Mariah calendar, but Dad Noah was still not home. I know that it was important for me to be strong for Dad—he needed me. But it was getting difficult because I really missed Dad Noah, too.</p><p>Things were different with Dad Noah away. After the first night, I kept sleeping in the bed with Dad—which was actually really great, except it was a reminder that Dad Noah was gone. We didn’t watch <em> House Hunters</em>, so I wasn’t sure if those dogs found the homes they wanted. I could always tell which house the humans would pick because the dogs would always be super obvious. Dad thought he was better than Dad Noah at guessing the right house, but I was actually better than both of them. </p><p>Dad Noah always did the cooking, so with him gone Dad was eating greasy food so I didn’t get as many tastes. And even though my love for him is unwavering, I have to confess that Dad just doesn’t play with Hedgie like Dad Noah does. He tries, I know he does. But it just isn’t the same. </p><p>Dad noticed the difference, also. He tried to do things to make me feel better. We got treats from Starbucks more often, Dad got me a special baggie of cookies to eat after dinner, and we even had a playdate with Auntie, Mac, and Georgie. </p><p>Dad and I were both doing things to make each other feel better because we both really missed Dad Noah. </p><p>And then it happened. IT HAPPENED. And it was one of the best things to ever happen!</p><p>I don’t know how, because I am always on alert for squirrels and other outside noises, but Dad Noah had <em> snuck into the bedroom </em> to surprise me and Dad! DAD NOAH WAS HOME! He started by mouth kissing Dad until he woke up, and then I got some mouth kisses in before I did my run-in-circles-joyful-bark to show them both how happy I was! </p><p>Not only was I happy that Dad Noah was back and we could play HARD with Hedgie, AND he would give me scraps of his food, AND we could watch <em> House Hunters </em> again… But I knew that Dad Noah being home meant that Dad was going to be so happy again. Of course, I did my best when Dad Noah was gone to make Dad happy. And I know that Dad loves me and appreciates my efforts. But there’s just nothing like our family being together again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flufftober #25: Resilience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red sees that bags are being packed and he sort of... well, he doesn't like it, but he loves Dad Noah and wants to make sure everyone is okay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DP here!!</p><p>As you all know by now, dear Neely is writing everyday of October and I am just so proud of HER resilience and how hard she is working on it and I love how much fun she is having along the way!! Thanks friend for letting me jump into Flufftober twice with sweet Redmond, and thank you for the beta on this piece!! Love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's happening. It's happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it's just… woof. It’s hard to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad and Dad Noah are packing up Dad Noah’s suitcases. It feels like it hasn’t been any time at all since Dad Noah surprised me and Dad in the bedroom with snuggles for me and so many mouth kisses (and neck kisses, and shoulder kisses, and cheek kisses) for Dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Dad Noah is packing again. It is nice of Dad to help him pack. Dad is resilient that way. Obviously, Dad told Dad Noah how lovely it was to have Hedgie that smelled like Dad Noah, because Dad is including some of his own soft sweaters in Dad Noah’s suitcase. And that gives me the greatest idea I have ever had. I need to make sure to give Dad Noah something that smells like ME! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUT WHAT SHOULD I PICK?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this is a very big decision to make. And I am just so excited to surprise Dad Noah. I can’t help but zoom to my toy pile and start scampering through them all. And then… I see it. Of course—Hedgie. Hedgie was the first toy Dad Noah and I played with together, back when he was just Friend Noah. And Hedgie was the one that smelled like Dad Noah last time that comforted me and Dad. I knew that even though I would miss Hedgie so much (but not as much as I would miss Dad Noah), Hedgie would be the perfect toy to send with Dad Noah to comfort him when he was away from us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I get back to the room with Hedgie to put in Dad Noah’s suitcase, I notice that Dad is putting a lot more than just a couple of his soft sweaters into Dad Noah’s suitcase. He is putting... A LOT in there! I don’t mind letting Dad Noah have Hedgie while he is gone… but I can’t just give him ALL of my toys!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad and Dad Noah stopped packing up their sad suitcases as I walked in with Hedgie. They came over to me. They must know I am needing some love—they are perfect that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some ear scratches and back rubs, Dad had something to say to me. I could tell because he was scratching both of my ears at the same time and he was looking right at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I focus really hard to hear Dad say, “Don’t worry, Red. We will pack your stuff for our road trip. You’re going to love the cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH. MY. DOG! I do love cabins! So many smells, so much outdoors, SO MANY SQUIRRELS!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even more than I love cabins, I love that we are all going on a road trip together, and no one has to only have smells to keep them company!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flufftober #26: On the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the road all together!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>I am running across a perfect field of green grass with my bestie, Mr. P. We are both jumping high in the air, higher than our stumps should actually allow…</span></em> <b>Thump.</b><span> I jerk awake at the bounce of the car. Another pothole in the highway interrupting what was a very good dream.  </span></p><p>
  <span>Being awake is better, though! I yawn really wide, making a little squeak at the end which makes Dad turn around and grin at me. He and Dad Noah are enjoying the Road Trip Playlist that they discussed for a long time before we left. I stand up in my bed to get a look out the window, and it doesn’t look like I’ve missed much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got an early start and Dad was grumpy so Dad Noah made a stop at the Starbucks nearest the house. That was fine with me, since I always feel better after a Puppicino. When Dad is grumpy, coffee and extra mouth kisses from Dad Noah seem to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earliest part of the trip was just the normal city driving that we always do, but I kept my nose to the glass to enjoy the sun coming up around all the big buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before too long we were out on the highway with grassy fields all around us, so I needed to keep alert for any birds or rabbits that might be along the way. Before I had a chance to get too sleepy we were pulling off for a rest break, which really means a running break, which is super fun because Dad Noah takes me to a big grassy area and chases me all around, and we jump and twirl in the air together, while Dad watches us and smiles and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we are back in the car Dad says </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s only a couple more hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s hard to know exactly what that means when we aren’t at work or having a normal weekend day. But since we are all together on this road trip, it can be however many </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. I have my soft bed with my safety scarf, a nice window to look out of, my two favorite people who I love the most in the world, and the promise of a cabin (with squirrels) at the end of the drive! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am the luckiest dog in the world!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's Flufftober! We are doing what we can to bring some fluff into the world this month.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Flufftober! We want to do what we can to bring some fluff into the world.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486044">[Podfic] Redmond's Flufftober</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>